Loyalty and Love
by acklesaddict
Summary: Evelyn was supposed to marry a king or a prince, its no suprise that prince arthur had no interest in her as they are good friends, but its a suprise to her when she falls for one of his knights.Leon/Oc Gwen/Arthur possible merlin/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: A Leon story because I do love that night and there aren't enough stories about him please take some time to review it will help me continue and see where this is going.**

Leon felt his eyes travel towards the girl, she was younger than him and quite a bit smaller, she was a princess, she travelled behind her father across the length of the main hall, her golden dress dragging along the floor.

The court watched as a King and his daughter knelt to the prince of Camelot.

"We hope your father is recovering?" King Edmund asked his head peering up at the prince. Arthur nodded,

"Yes he is recovering well, he may be back on his feet by the end of the month, and hopefully you will still be here to celebrate then?"

Edmund chuckled "Unfortunely I will have to return home, however perhaps I can arrange for my daughter Evelyn to stay for a while,"

The blonde prince smiled, "we would be delighted to have you stay my lady if you wish to."

The girl remained silent her green eyes silently grinning. Her father placed a hand on the girls shoulder, and she looked up at him nervously she was nervous in front of new people and everyone in this room other than her father and a few servants were new to her this made her nervous and she began twirling her brown locks around a pale finger.

Arthur remained smiling and could obviously sense the girl's nerves, "perhaps I can introduce you to some of the knights and ladies here at court?" the girl nodded still remaining silent.

Edmund stood proud, he knew his daughter would never marry Prince Arthur; they were both too proud and stubborn for that. But he knew that if the two were even slight friends it would unite his kingdom with the greatest kingdom that the world has ever known.

After the court had been dismissed Leon found himself remaining in the room with the other Knights of the Round Table as people were now calling them.

He was talking to Elion and has he turned he found Arthur with the princess beside him. Leon must've over looked the girl before but now he could see the plain beauty of the girl, she was not extravagant like Morgana with beautiful jewels and the girl looked rather out of place in her golden dress. Her brown hair curled on her shoulders and her green eyes were the same shade as his own.

Arthur nodded at Leon as acknowledgement and Leon held out a hand, Evelyn placed her hand into his and Leon kissed the tip.

"it is a pleasure to meet you my lady."

Evelyn's cheeks blushed slightly and Leon chuckled as the princess moved on to meet the other knights.

He then rolled his eyes as he noticed Gwaine look the girl up and down, he had his flirty face on and although the man was now an official knight some things never change.

Leon didn't even realise he was staring at the lady until her gaze met his then his eyes tore away from her skin.

Arthur must've noticed this as when Leon looked up the Prince was giving him a rather intrigued look.

Arthur approached Leon leaving the Evelyn talking with Gwaine and Lancelot.

"Do you like what you see sir Leon?"

Leon was shocked by this bold statement Making Arthur laugh. "oh come on its obvious, if you like the princess ask her to dance this evening or I'll allow you to escort her to her chambers now...i worn you...she's impossible to talk to."

Leon was half listening to the prince while staring at Evelyn.

Evelyn looked up again, the red haired knight was still staring at her which she found quite flattering, other knights always seemed to go for the other ladies, the ones like that lady Morgana she had met before who teased men with her wildly looks .

Evelyn thought she was better than that, she would one day inherit a kingdom, she would be queen and she would find herself having more problems then what dress shall she wear to a silly ball.

She would have to raise armies and protect her people and she had always assumed she would do this alone as Her father had done little to encourage the princess to marry and she found the whole marriage thing over rated. She didn't need a man to protect her she could do that herself.

Evelyn found herself excusing herself from the two knights she was standing beside to walk towards Sir Leon and Prince Arthur who both looked equally surprised as the girl approached them.

Evelyn didn't have the foggiest idea what to say to the knight or the prince but luckily Arthur began the conversation.

"Leon perhaps you would like to escort the lady to her chambers, as she will need to prepare for the ball this evening."

Evelyn was rather shocked that she found herself hoping the prince would agree and when a smile curved on his lips she found herself smiling with him.

"It would be a pleasure" he replied holding out his arm that the princess took graciously.

Leon escorted the princess through the castle a little nervously, he was around royalty every day so he didn't really know why but the girls made him want to stutter and stumble and act like a bit like Merlin did every day.

Evelyn looked up at the knight "you don't need to be nervous around me." She said with a little giggle, Leon returned with a small smile.

"Would you allow me to escort you to the feast tonight my lady?" Evelyn froze this was the first time anyone had ever asked her to anything like that mainly because many were scared of her title.

She looked startled for a couple of minutes and Leon wondered if he had crossed the line but the princess soon warmed her features and her lips curved into a large smile.

"I would be delighted if you would escort me Sir Leon."

Leon felt a wave of relief as she agreed and now knew that the princess perhaps had a slight interest in him. Leon kissed her pale hand as she stepped inside her door and he stood there for a couple of seconds after she had gone, what he didn't realise is when the princess was inside she also stood silently one the other side of the door simply grinning to herself.

One thought playing over and over in her mind "no one had every ask you to a feast before..."

Evelyn had been to plenty of feasts and balls before, she'd danced with plenty of knights but she was excited about this one. She definitely did not want to come to Camelot her mother had spoken about old king Uther and his evil temperament and Evelyn counted herself lucky that it was unlikely that she was to meet him. There were even rumours spreading that Uther's condition was worsening and Arthur may have to take over as king something that the young prince would only use as a last resort.

Evelyn wasn't stupid she knew what that meant, it meant anyone who wanted Camelot would attempt to take it now as they thought it would be at its weakest, but they were wrong. Arthur was a good leader and although he was young and had a long way to go he seemed to always come out on top. Something Evelyn aspired to herself when the time came for her to take on the throne.

Of course for her it would be even harder... she was a woman, a woman who had no aspiration to marry or get married. She felt that doing so would only suggest that she needed a man beside her to rule and she defiantly didn't.

Evelyn spent a while choosing which dress to wear as she was an only child her father took every opportunity to spoil her, she was always showered in gifts and in dresses and servants and she always got whatever she wanted.

Evelyn decided to go for a lilac dress one that complemented her skin tone and her brunette hair. It hugged her in all the right places and although she wasn't one to brag she thought herself to look quite stunning in it.

As Evelyn began to pin up her long hair she wondered to herself if Leon's intentions were noble and what her father would say about the knight escorting her of course she didn't have to wait long as there was a raspy knock at the wooden door.

Evelyn opened it just wide enough to see who was on the other side when she saw it was her father she opened it widely to allow him in.

"Father what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You are comfortable?" her father said his beaky nose directing its way around the room. His green eyes looked his daughter up and down obviously making mental judgements about his daughter's clothing.

"You are wearing that to the feast?"

Evelyn nodded as did the king.

"I hear who have been offered an escort?"

Evelyn nodded looking in the mirror she tried to act uninterested. "Yes, a knight. Sir Leon, he asked if I would care for him to join me and I agreed, there is no harm in it, is there not?"

Edmund sighed. "You know very well the problem there is with that. If people see you growing interested in men they will expect you to marry,"

Evelyn turned to her father, "I have shown little interest in the knight in public, I have no interest in courting with him and I definitely will not marry the man."

The king nodded. "Good. I'm sure this knight is a good man as the prince ensured me, but he is still a knight. I wish for you to marry much higher than that."

Evelyn rolled her eyes and snorted "what like a king?" she said tapping her hand across the table beside her she sat down.

As she looked up she saw her father was deadly serious. "Exactly like a king."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I won't be getting married ever." 

"do not be such a child Evelyn, you know perfectly well you must get married, that mother of yours has filled your head with delusions of woman power and strength when in reality all you will do is acquire a son for a king."

Evelyn felt her jaw tighten her father was kind, he cared for her but he was also strict and had a low opinion of those of lower status women included.

"do not be so barbaric father you know perfectly well that I am capable of leading our people better than most. If I was not I would not have agreed to come here."

The king nodded "this is true, you are capable but you must marry and have children, otherwise our dynasty will be over and the kingdom my father's father's father strove to build will be destroyed."

The girl finally nodded after a dramatic pause she looked dead into the older man's eyes.

"Fine if I must marry I will. But I will not marry for status or power as neither I need."

"And what is it you need?" the king asked sarcastically.

"I need love and loyalty." The princess replied in a confident authoritive voice.

"There is no such thing girl. You live in a dream world sometimes."

Perhaps Evelyn thought, but maybe not.

**Author note: yeah so this was a major long chapter and if I continue it won't be this long every chapter but I hope you liked this please review.**

**please take some time to review it will help me continue and see where this is going. please take some time to review it will help me continue and see where this is going.**


	2. Chapter 2

Leon knocked on the door with a shaking hand. He turned around as he waited to check his reflection in the mirror. His ginger hair was swept back off his face and he wore his armour with his red cape flowing from his back. He ran his hands through his hair a couple more times just to check it was right.

He didn't notice the door open and a giggling Evelyn standing in the door way as he turned back towards the door she was standing with her arms folded across her chest. She was holding onto her laughter and Leon began to blush slightly, then he began looking at her, her brown hair pinned tightly up with a few loose strands curling down across her face, she wore a lilac dress that hugged her frame and as she looked at him her green eyes made him melt slightly.

"Erm...are you ready...Too..." Leon scratched the back of his head still smiling awkwardly.

"Yes..." Evelyn once again linked her arm with Leon still holding up the train of her dress in her other arm.

"How often do you have celebrations here?"

Leon laughed "we're not all party animals you know..."

"I know...I mean...I" Evelyn pulled her eyes to the floor feeling her cheeks redden.

"Its fine my lady I mean, we used to celebrate alot when the king was well, when the lady...was still here but now...we don't."

Evelyn held an eyebrow "well, I feel special now."

"You are."

Evelyn looked up at the knight who was now wondering if he should've said that or not.

"I mean...I..Err..."

Evelyn giggled "I know, I know..."

She just smiled and for a while she just felt comfortable. "People will ask questions you know Leon."

Leon looked down at the girl curiously. "what do you mean my lady?"

"people will wonder with you...escorting me if we are...you know...courting..."

Leon laughed slightly. "well...we've only met earlier, but of course if you would like to..."

Evelyn felt herself blush "as you said we've only just met... I mean...I'm not saying I wouldn't like to...but ...I'm not sure my father would approve at all..."

Leon nodded "I understand. perhaps we can still be friends" Leon felt a little calmer near her now and Evelyn felt the same. A broader smile came over Evelyn's mouth.

"I would like that alot."

They had now reached the great hall and they paused outside the doors. "You ready?" Leon asked softly.

Evelyn took a breath in and looked up to Leon her arm entwining tighter on his.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

As they walked in they found most eyes on them, all young male eyes on the new lady in court and the ladies eyes on Leon, and King Edmund's eyes glared suspiciously at Leon.

Leon paused at the table that the king sat on and kissed Evelyn's hand "it was a pleasure spending some time with you my lady,"

"And you sir Leon."

Evelyn then walked behind the table and sat at her place beside Arthur. Leon nodded to Arthur and then stopped beside Edmund "it was a pleasure talking to your daughter earlier my lord, you have done a good job raising her, she is I fine woman."

Edmund nodded in agreement. "Yes she is, however she is still just a girl, she has a long way to go yet."

Evelyn heard this and rolled her eyes at her father's protectiveness when he would learn that she could look after herself when it came to personal affairs.

Arthur tilted his head towards the Princess, "that over there is my servant Merlin; if you need anything he will help you"

Evelyn nodded graciously, "thank you." She looked over to where Arthur had been gesturing. Standing on the side the boy looked over to the princess he grinned as he caught her eye.

His black hair was short and cut tidily and his large grin only made Evelyn smile more.

The feast went quickly and Evelyn couldn't remember the last time she had eaten such great foods or had a greater time.

As the eating drew to a close Evelyn sipped her wine and looked over to Leon. He was sitting beside the knights that she had met earlier although their names slipped her mind she defiantly recognized the one with a scruffy beard and longer hair, he was the flirty one and he was talking to a young servant girl who was staring at him with raised eyebrows.

Evelyn wasn't listening when the music started and the prince had to tap her on the shoulder, he held out a hand and offered to dance with her.

Evelyn nodded knowing how it would look if she refused. He took her hand and she held onto his shoulders as they slowly moved across the floor, other couples soon began to join them and Arthur leaned in to talk to the princess.

"you like Leon?"

"he is a fine knight." Arthur looked towards the knight for a millisecond.

"that he is, one of the best I have."

Evelyn knew what was coming and she wanted to avoid it to the best of her abilities. "have you considered allowing anyone here to court you?"

Evelyn raised an eyebrow, this statement was of course widened to include everyone in Camelot but Evelyn knew that he was talking about the red haired knight.

"my father would not allow it."

"why not?"

"I must marry a prince or a duke or a royal. Someone who would make a good leader, someone who could rule my kingdom for me rather than with me or letting me do it."

"is that what you wish to do?"

Evelyn's eyes snapped onto the blue of Arthur's

"no one has ever asked what I wish."

Arthur grinned "I'll take that as a no then. Well...as a royal and as you are in my kingdom I'm going to do you a favour" he grabbed Evelyn's hand and pulled her to the side of the room.

"where-"

Arthur paused in front of Leon, "Leon I insist that you escort Evelyn back to her room when she is ready, and perhaps accompany her now while I talk to her father."

Leon smiled slightly and nodded "it would be my pleasure." He replied and Arthur winked at Evelyn as he walked away.

"you don't have to-"

"it would be an honour my lady if you would dance with me."

Evelyn felt her heart pump faster as Leon pulled her closer to dance even though they moved slowly Evelyn found herself taking deeper breaths she wanted to lean in and kiss Leon but she knew this was to public.

As the song drew to a close Leon grabbed to wine glasses and stood to the side, his back against the wall and himself facing the princess.

"it would be an honour my lady if you would take a ride with me tomorrow, perhaps accompany me on my patrols,"

This had taken a lot of courage from Leon and he smiled nervously as he awaited a reply.

"As I said, my father would not allow it."

"perhaps I can persuade your father it would do you good as an aspiring queen to see how a knights day is spent."

Evelyn felt herself blush and with a small smile she nodded in a reply.

"I suppose if you put it that way."

"excellent I shall approach your father now with the topic" he offered his arm but Evelyn declined she didn't want to arouse suspicions and she decided she should probably talk to arthur's servant.

"I'm going to go talk to Merlin."

Leon nodded and walked over in the direction of Arthur and Edmund.

Evelyn stepped over to the servant holding a pitcher of wine, "hello." She said sweetly and the boy gave her a startled look.

"Oh...er..hi...i'm Merlin you probably shouldn't be talking to me my lady."

"I should. Arthur told me that if I needed anything I should talk to you." Merlin nodded.

"I suppose so then yeah, what do you need?"

"Its not what I need...its more..." Evelyn decided she needed to cut to the chase.

" I need well...help" she looked over to Leon and Merlin's eyes followed he got the message as soon as he saw the knight talking to her father.

"Leon's a nice guy, he would never hurt you or anything." 

"oh its not that...i know that its just...no one can know..except you and Arthur..."

Merlin grinned he liked secret relationships, and he loved playing matchmaker.

"In that case, I'll spread rumors that you and leon have grown close but he has asked to court you and you denied...leave that to me."

"thank you Merlin" Evelyn didn't know why she spoke to the servant or why she told him about her and leon, she guessed it was because she was attempting to avoid her father so she left it there.

"thank you Merlin. You're a good man."

"better than most" he snorted "its nice meeting you my lady"

"and you Merlin."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: Sorry it's been a while, thought I'd update while I can, hope you like this please review as I haven't had many on this story and it would mean alot.**

Evelyn had been up for hours when there was finally a knock at the door; she had woken up early to make sure she was just right for the day ahead. She'd barely ever been alone with knights before and she definitely hadn't been out with a man that was interested in her before.

Evelyn look herself over quickly in the mirror before opening the large door. A smiling Leon stood on the other side, Evelyn couldn't help but laugh as he stared "what on earth are you looking at?"

The knight smiled. "nothing" he replied with a grin, attempting to not use the cliché line of I'm looking at you, he couldn't make a fool out of himself, he wouldn't be allowed to court this girl let alone marry her but Leon couldn't keep away.

"My lady," Leon held out his hand and Evelyn took it graciously. "I'm assuming you can ride my lady?"

Evelyn nodded "Of course I can ride! What kind of princess would I be if I couldn't?"

Leon laughed even though he wasn't sure why, "good cause we'll be doing alot of that today."

"really I thought when you said we're going for a ride your meant a walk." The princess stuttered in a sarcastic playful tone.

Leon just shook his head as he walked he wasn't sure if he could keep up with the girl. Leon helped her onto her horse and climbed onto his own, He knew that he probably didn't spend as much time as he should have on his duties and spent a little too much time staring at Evelyn but they were in private and he didn't know when he would be alone with her again.

After a long morning patrolling the borders of Camelot in pretty much silence, Leon stopped an jumped off of his horse.

"what are you doing?" Evelyn asked,

"we've been riding all morning, even princesses need breaks."

"You don't need to stop for me," She said but Leon rolled his eyes and held her and to pull her off the horse,

"I'm stopping for me, and for you, if I'm tired, you must be exhausted, now I'll tie up the horses and then I'll show you something."

Evelyn nodded but refusing to be the damsel in distress she insisted on tying her own horse, Leon seemed impressed by this, there weren't many ladies who would do such a common task as tie their horses to a tree.

"so what is it you want to show me?" She asked folding her arms against her chest. Leon just grabbed her and lead her into the woods nearby.

"Where are you going?"

Leon laughed. "Don't worry so much, I come here most days to sit, while I take a break from patrol I just wanted to show you."

They stopped and there was a beautiful lake, the sun reflected of the water and lit up the surrounding tree's.  
>"it's beautiful." Evelyn said.<p>

"Isn't it? I stumbled upon while chasing some bandits, I never showed it to anyone incase they would ruin it."

Evelyn smiled. "I understand that...its like you love it so much you don't want to share it with anyone."

Leon nodded and for a second he thought she was suggesting something else but he shrugged the thought of that idea was just preposterous.

Leon sat down and signalled for the girl to do the same, she did pulling her dress over so it covered her legs she looked over to the ginger man who was staring over the lake, she wondered what he was thinking but as she did he turned over to her,

He smiled as he caught her staring and then leaned in slightly closer, he paused examining her eyes ensuring that she was okay with him at this distance, and then he leaned and kissed her tenderly.

Her hand reached up and touch his cheek pulling him closer to her, his hand reached from the ground to support her back, and as their lips broke apart both stared for a little longer.

Evelyn smiled and this reassured Leon making him relax slightly. He fell back flat onto his back laughing slightly, she then fell back to but adjusting herself so head was under Leon's arm.

"I thought I was crazy, feeling that way-"

"No...No your not, I feel too." Both were a little awkward talking about their feelings and once that was over it was better, Leon said they had about an hour left and Evelyn was determined to make the most of it as if she went out with him every day her father would soon realise something was going on.

"Leon," she heard him mmhm and she sighed slightly "can you call me Evie when we're alone. He grinned and looked at her with his green eyes. "I would love to,"

"Thank you. My mother calls me it, but my father insists that we must stick to formalities...I hate it."

Leon moved a strand of chestnut hair from Evelyn's face. "I like your name; it's pretty just like you."

Both Leon and the princess laughed at what he had just said "I can't believe I just said that."

He leaned in a kissed her again, this time more desperately as if he never wanted to let her go.

"My father can't know," evelyn said seriously, Leon nodded.  
>"I would want everyone to know."<p>

"My father would put an end to this, to us, and I couldn't bare that..."

Leon shook his head, he leant forward and grabbed her hand she sat up and gazed up at him.

"I wouldn't let that happen Evie."  
>She smiled at the knights calm words "If you wouldn't, he would have you killed,"<p>

"Some things are worth dying for."  
>"But I'm not. Listen to me I'm serious. We have to stay sensible about this, I've read about this hundreds of times, two people fall in love and then get broken apart because their too in love to see what they should be doing, we can't stay blind."<p>

Leon nodded what she said made sense, he didn't like it but it made sense. "very well, we better go now anyway, we have a patrol to finish."

Leon help Evelyn up and then kissed her on her lips, she folded into him and then smiled as they broke apart.

"I meant what I said Leon."

"If I can't be with you in public then let me be with you here, this can be our place, where we can be us, where we can be together."  
>Evelyn nodded reluctantly she did like the idea better then not seeing him at all, she just hoped no one but Arthur and Merlin would find out, if her father found out she would have hell to pay.<p>

Evelyn got back earlier than expected and as they rode in a young made came running out of the castle "princess. Your father wishes to see you." The made had dark skin and she wore a purple dress, she looked over to Leon suspiouscly.

"is that Leon?" she asked.  
>"of course that is why?"<p>

"well, he seems happy?"

"Isn't the man allowed to be happy?"  
>"No it's not that since Morgana- well after that, he hasn't been right...he seems better."<p>

"what's your name?" Evelyn asked cautiously.

"Gwenivere my lady," she curtseyed and Evelyn looked at the girl deciding she could trust the girl in her head she looked back over to leon who winked at her.

"You are Leon's friend?"

Gwenivere nodded, "Of course, Leon and I grew up together."

"well, we...i like Leon and he likes me." The servant squealed slightly.

"OH! That's fantastic is he going to court you?" Gwenivere's smile faded as evelyn shook her head slowly.

"my father does not know, and he can't find out."

Gwenivere nodded slowly "I see...don't worry I had the same problem with Arthur...i mean...not with Arthur...arthur and I, we oh..."

The girl looked nervous and Evelyn laughed as she put a hand on the girls shoulder "now I know why he has no interest in me, he loves you Gwenivere"

Gwenivere smiled looking slightly relief she let out a breathe, "I'll keep your secret if you keep mine, now please call me Gwen, Gwenivere is so formal."  
>Evelyn smiled as the maid strode away, she was nice and kind, Arthur needed nice and kind, they deserved each other unfortunely people didn't always get what they deserved.<p>

Evelyn knocked on her father's door and it opened slowly, her father sat at a desk with mounds of paper work,

"I thought we were visiting here father."  
>Her father nodded, "By visiting I must look over the old treaties and check everything is in order, I assume you found the patrols interesting this morning."<br>"very, " Evelyn said with a nod,

She stood in the centre of the room with her hands infront of her, her father came and put two hands on ehr shoulders.

"Now, my child I have an important topic to discuss with you, one that I have put off for a long time."

"and what would that be?"

"Marriage?" Evelyn felt her heart soar and then crash within seconds.

"What?"

"You need a husband to support you now, you cannot follow me until I die, and when I do die we need a strong figure on the throne, a male figure."

"don't be so old fashioned father, I can look after myself." Evelyn said trying to keep her composure.

"Oh evelyn don't be such a revolutionist, it doesn't suit you, after everything that happened here In Camelot, many of the other kings are doubting any female heirs being allowed to become queens not to mention that they would take advantage of your youth and your gender."

"I am no softer because I am young, If anything I am stronger because I am young and female."

"that is not how they see it."

"I don't care how they see it." She said folding her arms.

"well you don't have a choice if you wish to be queen you must marry." 

"Fine I shall pick the first peasant I see." She said in a sarcastic childish tone.

"You know that will not do, you must marry a prince or a king. Perhaps a duke, only then will people see you as a true noble queen, it will also ensure the survival of our family and our kingdom."

"but what about love?"  
>The king laughed.<p>

"By even suggesting such matters you show how much of a girl you really are and how you need a husband to guide you."

"fine I shall, talk to the next prince I see, and I'll see if I like him" the only thing that kept in Evelyn's head was Leon, what could she do, all she could think of trying was delaying this for as long as possible.

Edmund laughed as he stroked his grey scruff, "don't be stupid, I am your father it is my duty to find you a husband and by the end of the week, you will be betrothed."

**Author note: please review! And hopefully see you next time!**

**Oh and you guys might be interested you might not but if you are a leon fan I made a leon video on youtube, if you guys have time please give it a look, thank you,:**

**.com/watch?v=QwUudzq4rlM&feature=player_embedded**

**P.s REVIEW YOU MUST, I'LL GIVE OUT COOKIES!**


End file.
